escape_the_night_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Boy, Soldier Toy
Golden Boy, Soldier Toy is the eighth episode of Season 2 and the twentieth episode of Escape the Night. Episode Description A handsome young soldier pulls the guests into the World War, where all guns are a-blazing! As the young soldier reveals his cursed past, the guests must work to free the soldier from the Toymaker’s clutches. Poor little soldier toy, stiff and made of wood. Pretending to be a golden boy, his acting skills too good... Episode Summary As bullets whizz over their heads, the guests hides away as the soldier shoots back at them, killing the firing soldiers. After the soldiers are killed, the handsome soldier then tells them that he isn't there to kill them, but to help them. The guests then discover that he's on a mission from his general, however time has been altered for him as he was born in the 1940s and currently a soldier who thinks he's fighting in the 1910s. He then tells the guests that his general said that there was a key hidden inside a briefcase in the mansion with the clue "in a place where saints and sinners rest". As they deduce three locations could answer it; the chapel, the infirmary or the graveyard, they split off from each other. Celine, Jayce and Mason then end up in the chapel, where they find a key in the baptismal water and unlock the confessional box to find that they failed to pick the correct spot. They then split off again, Mason heading to the graveyard where Callum, Arthur, Silvano and Jennifer are searching for the briefcase. As Arthur searches the graves, Jenny trips over something with a yelp. As the novelist finds out that she tripped over the briefcase they were looking for, Jennifer decides to put the key in her cleavage to keep it safe. They then headed to the infirmary where Carson, Tom and Edward were to find that they were gathering medical supplies for something that would be unlocked. They then unlock something that looks like a garbage chute, which prompts Celine to throw an earring to test for traps before Carson goes down to verify that it is very safe. Callum and the guests then slide down the chute into a small hallway where Jenny unlocks the door to an army bunker. They then start searching for the information that Callum mentioned was needed for their mission. However, Silvano then finds a body which Callum confirms to be his general. Celine, Arthur and Mason then respectfully search the body for clues, Mason finding a bloodstained bundle of paper. As the paper's information was written in French, the guests then ask Silvano to translate, finding out that the information was on the enemy and strategies on weakening the enemy. As they decide to leave the army bunker, they then end up in a lonely town before an enemy sniper starts shooting at the guests, prompting them to hide. Jayce then throws a grenade into the building that the sniper was shooting from and ducks for cover before it blows up. As more enemy soldiers come toward them, tensions are caused between Jayce and the others as he attempts to blow up the soldiers with the others in the proximity. Jayce then reluctantly agrees to using firearms to fight the enemy before they successfully complete to defeating the enemy. Celine then tries to get Jayce to get along as she tends to the Exploder's foot that had narrowly shot with a bullet. Tom and Edward then comes to the guests, telling them that they had discovered their next challenge, a truth box, where each of the guests had to share a personal secret of theirs to the group. Celine then tells about her ill grandmother and Arthur confesses that he lost his wife and son after he spiraled due to his career. Mason then confesses his guilt about his cousin's death, Jayce shares the reasons behind his exploder career and Carson explains why he became a hippie. Silvano then confesses how he might not feel empathy around corpses anymore and Jenny reveals her rebellious past. Tom then proposes to Edward after telling his secret to the group. Edward then confessed that he suffered from PSTD due to his father's attacks on him. After the group realizes that the last one to confess was Callum, he then reluctantly confesses that he partially lied to them about the mission. He then explained that the mission was not just to help them get the next skull, but also for Callum to rescue his younger sister. He then explains that he wishes for her sister to have a normal childhood after he witnessed a murder when he was ten years old. He then said to them that the Toymaker told him that the guests knew the way to find his sister. As he makes his confession, the truth box opens and reveals that they must yet vote another two into a challenge. They then vote and Tom draws Jayce and Mason as the ones to face the challenge. Jayce and Mason then face the challenge a race of constructing a gun, searching for the correct bullet, shooting a target and assembling and firing a cannon. Jayce gets a bit ahead of Mason to the final part of the challenge, which is to kill himself or kill Mason to complete the challenge. Jayce initially chooses to shoot Mason, but he shoots himself, triggering his pocket bomb and killing him in a blaze of glory as he is blasted apart. Soon after, Mason and Callum find and rescue Callum's sister and retrieve the golden skull. Mason then watches Callum and his sister vanish, time restored, before he heads back to the others. As they regroup, Edward starts to get traumatic emotions and memories from his past, worrying the guests as they head back to the mansion. Spencer then suggests putting down the next skull, which they do. The clock strikes four just as a psychotic woman cackles and warns them that death was coming for them all... Characters *Jayce Foster *Carson Huntington *Mason DuBray *Arthur Rove *Silvano Lupo *Jennifer Morgan *Celine Harper *Edward del Lobo *Tom the Merman *Spencer Ashworth *Callum Charleston Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 2